


together we're unlimited

by and_oddly_enough



Series: scyvie wicked au [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Alternative Universe - Oz, Alternative Universe - Wicked, Confession, F/F, Runaway, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Slight fluff, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/and_oddly_enough/pseuds/and_oddly_enough
Summary: Their escape plan was turning out to be more of a trip towards doom and they both don't know what to do.(Alternatively, Yvie decides to escape the Wizard on her own, Yvie leaves Scarlet a kiss, Scarlet changes her mind and leaves with Yvie, and now they're confused about where they're headed but less confused about what they feel about each other.)





	together we're unlimited

**Author's Note:**

> if you don't know much about wicked the musical, then this fic will probably be confusing. just know that yvie is elphaba who is also known as the wicked witch in oz and she finds out the wizard is awful so she escapes with his spellbook. the wizard already announced she was wicked to the entirety of emerald city so there's no turning back for her. 
> 
> scarlet is glinda who was supposed to stay behind in the musical, but in this fic, goes with yvie. as yvie leaves, assuming she'd be alone, she gives scarlet a goodbye kiss. but inevitably, scarlet goes with her.
> 
> also, oz times is a newspaper i made up for oz, the vinkus, quadling court, and munchkinland are places in oz, and the grimmerie is the spellbook.
> 
> information aside, i hope enjoy this mediocre piece of shit! i was supposed to finish my 20k unrequited brookevie/ eventual scyvie fic but i got demotivated so i wrote this in an hour instead. hope you enjoy! also, this is not betaed so all errors are mine!
> 
> (special thanks to the people in the scyvie discord who helped inspired me to make more of the wicked au! especially you, g.)

There was an unsteady and awkward silence shared between the two women who were now probably being titled as “evil witches” by the Oz Times. From what they’ve committed a while ago, there is definitely no turning back unless they want to negotiate with the Wizard again which was admittedly terrifying to do. Even if what they’ve done was morally correct in their opinions, the citizens of Oz will never be on the side of two “criminal” college students over their fucking leader and his persuasive yet horrible assistant.

“Oh Yvie, what have we done?” Scarlet mutters as she uncomfortably settles herself on the flying broomstick. Since she wasn’t controlling the laughable vehicle, she had to specifically position herself at the back so she wouldn’t touch the rough end of the broomstick. Obviously, she also was trying her best at keeping her balance since they were notably hundreds of feet off the ground. The view was breathtakingly gorgeous at least so not everything went overly horrendous.

Still, it doesn’t deduct any guilt Scarlet had within her. Growing up, Scarlet was always the obedient child and would never commit any crimes or bad deeds to anyone. She wouldn’t even do anything wrong to a person she loathes. But this—this was way out of her character. She basically gave up her morals to run away with a roommate who could be irritated with her. A roommate who she’s known for only two months.

Then again, was that all she thought of Yvie? An estranged roommate who was risky and does disastrous actions?

Scarlet shakes her head as her grip on the broomstick tightens even more. No, Yvie was definitely not just her “roommate”.

“I… I don’t know,” Yvie says exasperatedly and even if Scarlet couldn’t see her expression, she knows she might look just as exhausted as she sounds.

“You don’t know? Yvie, I thought you had everything planned?” Scarlet exclaims, anxiety brewing within her. “They’re going to catch us in no time if we have nowhere to settle,” Scarlet says nervously and she hears Yvie let out a deep, shaky breath. “Where are we actually headed now?” Scarlet asks.

“I’m, uhm, I’m heading towards Munchkinland.”

“Munchkinland? Isn’t that your hometown? That’s the first place they think we’ll be at!” Scarlet shouts at her and Yvie replies with a tired growl, wiping her eyes wearily.

“Have any better ideas, Miss Envy?” Yvie asks, and Scarlet was slightly taken aback. Scarlet pauses and tries to think intelligently for once, hoping she had a better idea hidden deep in her head.

“For starters, do not go to Munchkinland, your dad’s going to give you up.” Scarlet states and as she expects, Yvie had no witty retort for it, “The Vinkus is a good place to start—there’s lots of places we can hide there. Or maybe we can stay in Quadling Country, I don’t know. Just not Munchkinland.”

Yvie was silent for a moment until she seems to agree, turning the broomstick to go right. If Scarlet remembered her geography correctly, Yvie is most likely heading to the right direction.

“Where to after, then?” Yvie asks.

“I, uhm, I dunno? We hide in one of the mountains or forests?”

“With no food?”

“Hey, you don’t get to complain when you’re the one who brought us into this situation in the first place!” Scarlet says, maybe a bit more aggravated than she wanted to sound. Yvie shuts up immediately, looking like she doesn’t want to bite back at something that’s true.

“I really fucking messed up, didn’t I?” Yvie murmurs as she adjusts where her pointy, black hat was sitting, “I could’ve just, I don’t know, talked to them. God, I really fucked up, Scarlet,” Yvie says tiredly and Scarlet, in an act of kindness, places her hand on Yvie’s shoulder in a consolidating manner.

“Hey, look, it’s—uhm,” Scarlet wanted to say it wasn’t her fault but in reality, it unquestionably is, “They were probably going to shut us down anyways if we were to talk back. Nothing else better could’ve happened.”

“I—I know but—this was the worst possible thing to happen in a list of worst possible things. People are gonna fucking hunt us down and kill us and—and I dragged you into this! You—ugh, I can’t believe I dragged you into this.” Yvie says, her last sentence sounding more defeated and ashamed. If Scarlet were being honest, Yvie could possibly be close to crying and Scarlet would hate to see that happen.

“Hey,” Scarlet says softly, “I decided to go with you. It’s both of our faults that this is happening.” Scarlet says comfortingly, hoping it will ease her, “If we’re both gonna die—which I don’t think will happen because you have incredible powers—then at least we… die together, right?” Scarlet says, sounding awfully cheesily.

“You’re an idiot,” Yvie says and she sounds a bit more uplifted, at least.

“… you’re right, let’s pretend I didn’t say that. This situation is too horrible for me to be optimistic about it.” Scarlet says with a sigh as they become quiet again. Scarlet wonders if… if Yvie will bring up what happened a while ago. Not the crime, of course, but—

“Well, there’s one thing positive that came out of this, I guess.” Yvie says and Scarlet’s heart races so suddenly.

“What is it?” Scarlet says, trying to act oblivious, but she definitely was reddening. Fortunately, Yvie was looking directly forward so she couldn’t see how flushed Scarlet’s face was.

“Don’t just go  _ ‘What is it?’ _ , bitch! You know exactly what I’m talking about. I thought you were straight!” Yvie exclaims and Scarlet lets out a dramatic gasp.

“How could you assume such a horrid thing, Yves? Do not ever use the s word around me ever again.” Scarlet says, trying to sound overly offended. This causes Yvie to laugh her signature, dorky laugh which was contagious enough to make Scarlet laugh as well. When Scarlet finishes laughing, she adds, “But really, I’m bi as fuck. How’d you not know?”

“Did you know I was a lesbian?” Yvie asks.

“…No.”

“Exactly.” Yvie says, “God, I’m so sorry about a while ago. That kiss came out of nowhere.”

“What? No, don’t be sorry. It was… it was fine, actually.” Scarlet says as a smile crept up on her face. She was super grateful now that Yvie wasn’t looking at her, “I, uhm, I actually enjoyed it.”

“Is that why you decided to join this death trip with me?”

“I—yes, maybe, I don’t know, I’m stupid.” Scarlet says, “I mean, I’ve had a crush on you too, if you’re going to ask.”

“I wasn’t but, thanks for the info.” Yvie says and Scarlet smacks her elbow jokingly from behind, “Ow! That hurt, bitch.”

“Be serious!”

“Okay, okay! I had a crush on you when you put that flower on my head. There. Happy?” Yvie says, “I was scared that I was going to lose you earlier and that’s why I… well, I did that.”

Scarlet takes a big, cooling breath as she smiles heartwarmingly. “Who knew that disaster was the only thing we needed for us to get together?” Scarlet says in a comedic way as they both laugh again, “And you can’t lose me this time. Like you said earlier, people are most likely hunting us down at this point so I’m going to be stuck with you forever, whether you like it or not.”

“Oh please, I very much like it.” Yvie says and it causes Scarlet to smirk, “But thanks, I guess.”

They’re silent again but this time, they both feel much better. Scarlet even begins to sweetly lean her head against Yvie’s back.

It could be odd that Scarlet was suddenly feeling calm in a deadly situation. Maybe Yvie brainwashed her with her magic, or maybe she was just exhausted, she doesn’t know. But Scarlet was… weirdly serene after being hit with slight hysteria earlier. The whole being hunt down part was worrying but, with Yvie by her side, she knew that this wasn’t the end.

“Yves?”

“Yea?”

“Love ya.” Scarlet says childishly.

Yvie takes a long time before responding, “Love you too, Scar,” Yvie says, “I promise we’ll find shelter in no time. And I think the Grimmerie has some info about conjuring food, I don’t know. If not, we can probs find some food in Vinkus somewhere. Or maybe I’d steal some from the Quads, I don’t know. But I know we can find some food somewhere.”

“Knew I could count on you,” Scarlet mutters.

Then, Scarlet begins to extend her left arm for Yvie’s right arm and intertwines her arm with Yvie’s. She takes in another refreshing breath as she reminds herself that everything was going to be alright.

With Yvie by her side, they were both unlimited.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> leave me a kudos or comment follow me on tumblr @and-oddly-enough ! (maybe it'll inspire me to continue writing the fic i've been cramming!)


End file.
